Cactusfolk
Cactusfolk are small but quick creatures. Reminiscent of a bipedal cactus, cactusfolk are protected by a coat of prickly spines. Physical Description: Cactusfolk stand just over 3 feet tall. Their compact bodies feature rubbery green skin and numerous long, thin spines that cover them from head to toe. Cactusfolk often feature bright flowers, typically yellow but potentially appearing in almost any color imaginable, which grow from their heads, backs, or shoulders. Society: Cactusfolk are quiet creatures and rarely live in communities of their own kind. Indeed, the name “cactusfolk” is not a word used by the species; they have no word for themselves as a collective group since their worldview is much more focused on individual growth and expression over group categorization. Ever curious, individuals or small groups of cactusfolk occasionally bond with members of other species and live alongside them. Cactusfolk reproduce through pollination, and any two cactusfolk are capable of reproducing with one another. Relations: While some hunters from other species view cactusfolk as exotic pets or even unique garden accents, most species that encounter cactusfolk find them to be charming and wise, if somewhat naive. Morphbears often integrate small colonies of cactusfolk into their communities, maintaining hives of honey-wasps that help the cactusfolk pollinate and reproduce. Honey-wasps also eat the harmful parasites that feast on cactusfolk flesh and flowers, and can be found naturally in most areas where cactusfolk make their homes. Alignment and Religion: Cactusfolk favor neutral alignments, but they frequently mimic and ultimately adopt the behaviors and alignment of other creatures they befriend. Cactusfolk communities typically worship whichever constellation is most conveniently viewed from their communities. Their desert homes often have strong associations with fire signs, and cactusfolk zodiacs who channel Phoenix frequently act as the councilors and healers of their communities. Adventurers: Cactusfolk lack adrenaline and similar biological imperatives that often drive humanoids and mammalian species to seek a life of adventure. Most often, cactusfolk adventurers see themselves as scholars, observing the actions of a small group of friends who make their living seeking out treasure and fighting monsters, though occasionally an event of significant import can also lead a cactusfolk to undertake a dangerous journey in pursuit of knowledge or aid. Cactusfolk Species Traits * +2 Dexterity, +2 Wisdom, -2 Strength: Cactusfolk are quick and half an innate affinity for the natural world, but their small frames are lacking in physical power. * Small: Cactusfolk are Small and gain a +1 size bonus to AC and attack rolls as well as a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks, but they take a -1 penalty to their CMB and CMD. * High Speed: Cactusfolk have a base land speed of 40 feet. * Low-light Vision: Cactusfolk see twice as far as a human in areas of dim light. * Bonus Essence: Cactusfolk are wellsprings of natural energy and start play with 1 bonus essence point in their pool. * Essence-Born: Cactusfolk are plants with the akashic subtype, though their surprisingly humanoid physiology means they lack the immunities to mind-affecting effects, paralysis, poison, polymorph, and stunning that the plant type usually grants. * Desert Strider: A cactusfolk moves through nonmagical difficult terrain in desert environments at normal speed. * Sleep Immunity: Cactusfolk are immune to magical sleep effects. * Spines (Ex): Cactusfolk grow spines they can use to attack with and defend themselves. A cactusfolk’s base damage with their unarmed strikes is 1d6, they are always considered armed, and they can deal lethal damage with their unarmed strikes. Their unarmed strikes always deal bludgeoning and piercing damage. Once per day when a cactusfolk is damaged by an enemy within 30 feet, they can unleash a spray of needles at that enemy as a ranged touch attack dealing 1d6 piercing damage with a x4 critical multiplier. Cactusfolk can invest essence into this ability to improve its effects. ** Essence: For each point of essence invested in this ability, the cactusfolk gains a +1 insight bonus to attack and damage rolls with their unarmed strikes, and their spray of needles deals an additional 1d6 piercing damage. * Languages: Cactusfolk begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Cactusfolk with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: Draconic, Elven, Ignan, Giant, Gnome, and Terran. Cactusfolk Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this species who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Barbarian: Increase fast movement bonus by 1 foot (only effective in increments of 5). * Druid: Add +½ to wild empathy checks made to influence creatures from desert environments. * Eclipse: Gain +1/5 point of essence. * Fighter: Deal +1/2 point of piercing damage with unarmed strikes and weapons from the close weapons group. * Guru: Deal +1/2 point of piercing damage when dealing nonlethal damage with unarmed strikes. * Nexus: Add +1 point of piercing damage to the cactusfolk’s planar detonation. * Radiant: Increase the DC to resist negative conditions transferred through the cactusfolk’s unwilling bond by +1/4. * Ranger: Increase favored terrain bonuses by +1/3 (desert only). * Rogue: Deal an additional +1/2 point of piercing damage whenever the cactusfolk deals sneak attack damage with its unarmed strike. * Sorcerer: Add one spell known from the sorcerer spell list. This spell must have the Fire descriptor and be at least one level below the highest spell level the sorcerer can cast. * Vizier: Treat the cactusfolk’s vizier level as +1/5 higher when determining the effects of its mystic attunement. * Zodiac: Increase the cactusfolk’s effective zodiac level by +1/3 when determining the abilities and effects of the Phoenix constellation. Category:Source: Akashic Realms Volume 2: The Quiet Lands